psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Language proficiency
Language proficiency or linguistic proficiency is the ability of an individual to speak or perform in an acquired language. As theories vary among pedagogues as to what constitutes proficiency http://www.ncela.gwu.edu/pubs/eacwest/elptests.htm#Definitions, there is little consistency as to how different organizations classify it. Additionally, fluency and language competence are generally recognized as being related, but separate controversial subjects. In predominant frameworks in the United States, proficient speakers demonstrate both accuracy and fluency, and use a variety of discourse strategies http://lauder.wharton.upenn.edu/pdf/OPI_Guidelines.pdf. Thus, a high number of native speakers of a language can be fluent without being considered proficient. Organizations ACTFL The ACTFL distinguishes between proficiency and performance. In part, ACTFL's definition of proficiency is derived from mandates issued by the U.S. government, declaring that a limited English proficient student is one who comes from a non-English background and "who has sufficient difficulty speaking, reading, writing, or understanding the English language and whose difficulties may deny such an individual the opportunity to learn successfully in classrooms where the language of instruction is English or to participate fully in our society." (ibid.) ACTFL views "performance" as being the combined effect of all three modes of communication: interpretive, interpersonal, and presentational. Proficiency frameworks Please note that test scores may not correlate reliably, as different understandings of proficiency lead to different types of assessment. * FSI Test (Foreign service institute) Scores range from 0 to 5+. http://www.utm.edu/staff/globeg/ilrhome.shtml (deprecated) * Interagency Language Roundtable Score range from 0 to 5. http://www.utm.edu/staff/globeg/ilrhome.shtml (evolved from FSI) * Language Proficiency Index * ACTFL Proficiency Guidelines ACTFL recognises ten different levels of proficiency: "novice", "intermediate", "advanced", and "superior", of which the first three are each subdivided into "low", "mid", and "high". * Common European Framework of Reference for Languages CEF recognises six levels: A1, A2, B1, B2, C1, C2 Language proficiency measures *CELPE-Bras (Certificate of Proficiency in Portuguese for Foreigners) *Defense Language Proficiency Tests *DELE (Diplomas of Spanish as Foreign Language) *Examination for Japanese University Admission *General English Proficiency Test *Hànyǔ Shuǐpíng Kǎoshì (汉语水平考试) *IELTS (International English Language Testing System) *iTEP (International Test of English Proficiency) *Japanese Language Proficiency Test (日本語能力試験 Nihongo Nōryoku Shiken) *Language Proficiency Assessment for Teachers *The European Language Certificates (telc - language tests) *TOEFL (Test Of English as a Foreign Language) *TOEIC (Test of English for International Communication) *TEPS (Test of English Proficiency developed by Seoul National University) *Test of Russian as a Foreign Language *Test de français international *Test de connaissance du français *TOCFL (華語文能力測驗 Test of Chinese as a Foreign Language) *UBELT (University of Bath English Language Test) *University of Cambridge ESOL examination Professional organisations * Alliance française * American Council on the Teaching of Foreign Languages * Association of Language Testers in Europe * Foreign service institute * Goethe-Institut * UCLES * UNIcert * Instituto Cervantes * UBELT See also * Bilingualism * Cognitive academic language proficiency vs Basic interpersonal communicative skills * Communication skills * English as second language * Fluency * Foriegn language learning * Language assessment measures * Verbal ability * Verbal communication * Verbal fluency Category:Communication skills Category:Language acquisition Category:Language education Category:Language proficiency Category:Linguistics Category:Pedagogy Category:Verbal communication Category:Verbal fluency